the girl next door
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: kagome and inuyasha were best friends till kikyo came. Now kagome's life is unraveling at the seams. she gets abusued by her stepfather and boyfriend. can inuyasha save her or will this fairytale have an unhappy ending? rated m 4 language
1. Chapter 1

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_OKAY I'M SORRY THAT I'M WRITIN LIKE 6 STORIES AT A TIME BUT MY MIND RUNS 24/7 AND ITS THE ONLY WAY I CAN THINK. SO THIS IS ACTUALLY A STORY I WROTE AWHILE AGO BUT IT ORIGINALLY WAS NOT INUYASHA RELATED BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT ON FANFICTION SOO I MADE THE GIRL,RAVEN INTO KAGOME AND THE GUY WESLEY INTO INUYASHA AND TWEAKED IT A LITTLE BIT. MY FRIENDS READ THE ORIGINAL AND LOVED IT BUT LET ME KNO WAT U THINK BUT ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME MAD AND IT'S NOT A PRETTY SITE. _**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA AND THE BAND NO RELIGION(I'M IN A BAND THAT'S CALLED THAT SOO IF THAT EXPLAINS IT.)_**

PROLOUGE-KAGOME'S POV

All the fairytales say that you find your true love and live happily ever after. Me? I haven't found mine. Because i'm stuck _here_. In this hellhole people call a home. I'm stuck here with my wicked stepmother Mina, her bratty/slutty daughter(my stepsister) Kikyo, and Mina's abusive(well abusive to me) husband Yako.  
My mother died soon after i was born. My father was devastated but putting his grief aside he thought i needed a mother. So he married Mina. He died(killed himself actually) 3 years later. I was 6. And not 5 minutes later Mina married her ex-husband,Kikyo's father, Yako. So that's how my suckie life started.

Once upon a time back in grade school up to my freshman year of high school i actually had a best friend. (sure i have friends now of course but they don't know me like he did) His name was inuyasha. He was one of the few non-humans that went to my school. Kikyo was at a private school for only humans. But back to Inuyasha. He was half-demon, half-vampire.  
I remember for my 13 birthday i had come to school crying because Mina and Yako had paid no attention to me(as usual) Inuyasha was late and i thought he had skipped. When he finally decided to show up he found me sitting under a huge oak tree in the woods right next to the school. I was crying.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to me.

"Nobody cares that it's my birthday and i thought you weren't coming,"I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. What i didn't tell him was that instead of a birthday present Yako called me a good for nothing whore and hit me in the stomach for not making breakfast. I had always hidden the fact that Yako always beat the crap out of me from Inuyasha since we were little.

"I didn't forget. I was working on something and Sesshomaru was being a pain and we couldn't leave until he was ready,"Inuyasaha said pulling a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket. "here it's for you. Happy birthday,"he said shyly.

I took it and unfolded it. What i saw was a black raven with a blood red rose in it's mouth.(A/N:IT MAKES MORE SINCE IN ORIGINAL VERSION CAUSE THE GIRL'S NAME IS RAVEN ROSE. GET IT?) inuyasha had drawn it in colored pencil. He was good at drawing and made it look realistic and like anime at the same time. He was the only good thing in my life and he didn't even know it.

But in my life nothing good ever lasts. My freshman year of high school Kikyo deciced she liked the goth/skateboarder/bad boy thing and wanted to go to public school._ My _public school. She took one look at Inuyasha and wanted him.

And just like that she got her wish. She had made the last good thing in my life disappear. Now Inuyasha hates me and I hate him. the boy i had fallen in love with was not only dating a slut but was making my life a living hell without him. But this time he knew it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_that's the prolouge let me kno if i should continue or not. and if i do the chapters will be longer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 4 ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND I'M GLAD YOU DO TO. THIS IS THE CHAPTER WERE ALL THE LANGUAGE COMES IN AND BELIEVE ME IF I WROTE IT THERE'S A LOT OF IT. SOOOOO REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA AND THE BAND NO RELIGION(I'M IN A BAND THAT'S CALLED THAT SOO IF THAT EXPLAINS IT.)_**

CHAPTER 1

"No! Don't you dare put that glossy shit on me!!!"Kagome yelled. Her friends were dragging her to the bathroom to put makeup on her.

"It's not 'Glossy shit' it's lip gloss,"her friend Ayame said. Ayame had red hair that was always pulled back into pigtails and emerald green eyes. She was the more girlieish/loud one. And the lesser goth out of all of them. She was shorter than Sango and Kagome but taller than Rin. "Besides you wear all that black makeup around your eyes," Ayame continued.

"But it's not the same!" Kagome argued. Her and Ayame kept at it with their argument while Rin and sango followed shaking their heads. "Aren't i right Sango?" Ayame and Kagome asked in unison.

Sango looked at the two. Ayame had lipgloss in her hand and was trying to put it on Kagome but she had Ayame's arms completely locked up. Sango had Brown hair always pulled into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was the toughest of the group by far. Sure Kagome and ayame had been in fights but Sango.....well sango got in to it with everybody at anytime and anywhere. She was a few inches taller than Kagome.

"I swear you are all on crack," added Rin. Rin had long black hair and hazel eyes. She was the shortest and the nicest. Whenever Kikyo or her group of whores from hell wanted dirt on Kagome's group they always asked Rin. Because they knew Kagome, Sango, and Ayame would rip their heads off.

"Get this fucking shit off of me!" Kagome yelled staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I'm leaving before you put anymore shit on me." she stormed out of the bathroom and ran headfirst into someone. "Oh my god i'm so-" she backed away and looked at the person she ran into. She didn't like what she saw. Those hauntingly gorgeous liquid gold eyes covered by silver bangs and those cute little dog ears. Inuyasha. "Watch where your going dumbass,"Kagome snapped.

"You were the one who ran into me,"Inuyasah said smugly. He smirked knowing it would bother her.

"At least i'm not dating a brainless slut and a half breed,"she said knowing that would get to him and knock him off his high horse.

It did and he ansewed back,"fuck you."

"Actually i don't want your dick within a thirty foot radious of me,"she said."If you even have one." (I HAD TO PUT THAT IN HERE BCAUSE IT'S MY FRIEND'S FAV SAYING 4 SOME REASON)

"Well well well did the recluse finally come out of her hole?"A new voice asked. It was Kikyo's. "What are doing here you little freak?" (Kagome's nickname in her house.)

Then Inuyasha said something that shocked both Kikyo and Kagome. "kiki just leave her alone."

"Well whatever. Wait iny-poo why are you defending her?! she's an abomination!!"Kikyo shreiked (EEK MY EARS R BLEEDING NOW!!!)

"Wow! That's an awfully big word for you,"Kagome said sounding astonished, Then turning to Inuyasha she asked,"Yes Inuyasha why did you defend me? You know what forget it. I'm outta here."

inuyasha watched her walk away. Why did he defend her? Was it because he used to be her best friend or maybe because Kikyo was always mean to her? No. If he was being completely honest with himself it was because he loved her and always had.(HE'S NOT A MORON WITH WOMEN IN THIS) The way she had looked today and everyday made both demon and vampire side kick in. But today his vampire side was the most dominant. Which wasn't good. She had smelled so good and just thinking about it made his vampire blood that happenend he had a vision/halucination type thing. They always seemed so real and made him freak out everytime he had one. And he could never control what happened all he could do was watch.  
IN THE VISION

"You know what forget it. I'm out of here,"Kagome said suddenly standing there. She was getting ready to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him her big brown eyes

met his. He pulled her into a tight enbrace, his eyes growing red and fangs getting longer. "Inuyasha what the hell?" Then the one thing he fought so hard to prevent happenend. He started drinking her blood and couldn't stop. He tried but her blood was to sweet like candy. When he finally stopped he stepped away from her his eyes and fangs going back to normal. She was pale and sick looking. Her eyes were heavy. That's when it turned into a nightmare. she started to take a step but as it turned out she was collapsing. He caught her before she could hit the floor. "Inuyasha," she said her voice weak from the blood loss. "Inuyasha i-i-love you,"She whispered. She was dying. Before he could tell her how he felt about her she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating and her body limp. She was dead. He had killed her. The blood was a dark red against her pale skin. "No!"he screamed. "No!"He was on the verge of tears now. "No!" He sank to the floor still holding her. He buried his face in her hair and uncontrollably started to cry.  
END OF VISION

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo screeched snapping him out of his nightmare. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh nothings wrong babe." He walked over kissed her on the cheek and said,"i have to go to class. I'll see you at lunch." And just like that he walked off like nothing happenend. Thinking of the night that made Kagome hate him.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_THAT'S CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME WAT U THINK BUT IF U DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T COMMENT I'LL UPDATE SOON _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_thank u 4 the nice reviews and keep em comin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm sooooo happy u guys like this cause it's like my favorite story i am going to work on this until i get to chap. 8 or 9 then i'll work on something else till i think of more 4 this......................OK TO MY FRIENDS WHO HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL THIS IS GOING TO B MAJORLY RE-DONE AT A CERTAIN PART YOU'LL KNO IT CAUSE ITS TOTALLY DIFFERENT and i kinnda lost the notebook so im doin this from memory oh and this might b changed to m rating but idk yet but more than likely so_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA WHOEVER THEY MAY BE......._**

_italics mean that the vampire sides thoughts_

**demon side is thinking**

'human/normal thoughts'

CHAPTER 2

As inuyasha sat in his first hour class he thought about that day. The day he'd lost Kagome. The day he'd made her cry.

_flashback-_

_It was storming that night. Thunder and lightning every 10 seconds pouring down rain so dark you couldn't see your own hands! It seemed like the weather foretold what was about to happen._

_"I'm telling you she's a brat! You can't seriously want to go out with her do you?"Kagome asked walking into Inuyasha's room then like usual she sat down on his bed._

_"She's not a brat. She's really nice once you get to know her,"Inuyasha said knowing that calling Kikyo nice would get Kagome going. He had to tell her goodbye. He just had to. He had talked to his father earlier and said that the feelings he felt for Kagome were two things. 1) was to make her his mate which wasn't all that bad because he had always loved Kagome and he wanted her to be his mate. The other was bloodlust. His vampire side wanted her blood and only her blood. And that was dangerous because if he ever tasted or bit her, he wouldn't be able to stop and that would kill her. So he was doing this for her sake. Both their hearts would be broken. His by losing the only girl he'd ever love. Hers by what he was going to say. To get her to say goodbye forever he had to hurt her deeply and what he planned to say would cut her to the core._

_"Yash she's a preppy whore! There's nothing nice about her! Believe me i've tried to see the good there is none! She lies she cheats she skrews guys then leaves them. I don't want to see you hurt,"Kagome said getting fired up_

_"She was right about you. You are a bitch. i was only being your friend because i felt sorry for you! Your the reason your father killed himself!"Inuyasha yelled. He quickly glanced at her face. He saw hurt and shock and tears. He couldn't do this. In a softer voice he reached out his hand and said,"Kagome i-"_

_ "NO YOU'VESAID ENOUGH! GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU JACKASS!" She yelled running out the door and to her room. sh ran in crying creating two black streaks down her face, she took out a photo album and ripped into tiny little pieces every picture she had of him. She kept screaming "i hate him i hate him i hate him!!" He watched her making sure she didn't follow in her father's footsteps until she finally cried herself to sleep two hours later. He went to his bed layed down. He drifted off to sleep with tears that couldn't be kept from falling rolled down his cheeks. He'd lost her for good. he just knew it._

_end flashback_

**You fucked up big time pal!** his demon side thought.

_Yes you should of kept her as a toy and then drained the life out of her!_ his vampire side thought darkly.

He was going to tell them to shut up in his mind but he caught on to her scent. He quickly glanced up and there she was in the doorway. they locked eyes for a minute until she gave him her scary ,i will honestly kill you, death glare and stormed to the opposite side of the room. God she had only gotten prettier. Her ebony black hair had gotten longer and her pretty mocha colored eyes made any guy want to melt. And from a guy's point of view she had a very nice body. And right behind Kagome was her dickhead boyfriend Naraku.

Naraku was the school's man whore. He'd slept with every girl but Kagome and inuyasha hoped and prayed like hell that it would stay that way. Naraku had long brown hair and redish looking eyes (a/n:idk if thats what color they r i dont remember so just go with it). He made Inuyasha sick. 'Why the hell is Kagome even dating this guy?! He's everything she hates! He's rude, horny 100% of the time, and cruel to the chicks he dates!'

**If he so much lays a hand on her i'll rip him to shreds!**

_Yes then i'll clean up the mess._

He watched as Naraku walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. That was disgusting enough but to see them kiss was even worse. He turned his head away and thought about gagging. Luckily the teacher walked in with not a minute to spare. "Ok class dont get to comfortable because your all getting new seats. Miss Higurashi take the seat next to Mr. takahashi," the teacher said. Kagome's head whipped around to look at Inuyasha and she looked pissed. "Miss higurashi NOW!" kAGOME got up and walked over to the seat next to Inuyasha. She didn't say anything and didn't even look at him. The hour passed by slowly. But finally the bell rang and Kagome stormed out not bothering to give him a second glance.

XxXXxxxxXxxxxxXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I can't believe that damn teacher! He stuck me next to that inconsiderate asshole!!!"Kagome fumed to Sango as they sat at the lunch table waiting on Ayame and Rin.

"You want me to beat him up for you?" Sango asked.

"No if anyone is going to beat him up it'll be me," Kagome sighed and stared out the window.

"Bitch you took our seats! Move!"Kikyo screeched coming up to them.

"Sorry kinky-hoe. ever heard the phrase you snooze you loose?"Kagome asked.

Kikyo gave her a death glare and said, "Wait till daddy hears about this!" She stormed off.

'Shit! He's gonna fucking kill me!' Kagome thought worrying. She ranoff to the bathroom.

xXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXXxXxXxxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat curled up in a ball crying in the bathroom thinking about what her stepfather was going to doto her when Kikyo told him what happened. It scared her to death. She took out her phone and texted Sango.

**KAGOME-CAN U TELL THE TEACHERS I WENT HOME?**

**SANGO-YA. WHERE R U? WAT HAPPENED? U WANNA TALK ABOUT IT?**

**KAGOME-BATHROOM. U KNO WAT HE'S GONNA DO TO ME WHEN I GET HOME........ NO NOT REALLY**

**SANGO-I'LL B RITE THERE**

**ya i am changin it to m so ya. language basically. r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_ME AGAIN! I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK BUT IM NOT REALLY GOING TO USE IT. SO MAINLY WHAT THAT MEANS IS I'M GOING OFF OF MEMORY. and honestly i like this version way more. _**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA WHOEVER THEY MAY BE......._**

_italics mean that the vampire sides thoughts_

**demon side is thinking**

'human/normal thoughts'

CHAPTER 3

"Will you please let Miroku drive you home?" Sango begged Kagome.

"I'll be fine. Besides I can't leave my car here," Kagome said. She had recovered from her ordeal in the bathroom but wasn't looking forward to going back to hell a.k.a her house. "Really don't worry i'll be alright. You and Miroku go out and have fun." She gave Sango a hopeful look.

Sango sighed in defeat and said, "Fine but if that bastard touches you or even looks at you funny call me and i'll be there in a heartbeat." Kagome nodded and threw her arms around her friends neck.

"Thanks Sango!"

Sango returned the hug as she said, "ya your welcome." Kagome let go and headed to the parking lot. Sango watched her leave.

"She gonna be ok?" Sango's boyfried Miroku asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Sango sighed again as she said, "God i hope so."

IN THE PARKING LOT-

Inuyasha was unlocking his car when he seen Kagome go to hers. He smelt tears. He looked around to see if someone else could have been crying. It was just him and Kagome. He stared at her until she turned around and gave him the death glare before saying, "What the fuck are you staring at mutt!?"

"Nothing bitch!" he retorted back. He hated calling her names like that but he had to make it look like he hated her. She turned away, got into her car, and sped off. He got into his own car and pulled a picture out of his glove compartment. It was one of his favorites. It was taken back when he was about five. He and Kagome wanted to act like his mom and dad so they had fallen asleep on the couch with kagome's hea on his chest and his cheek was resting on her head and he had an arm wrapped around her. When he got older his father said that that only proved they were destined to be mates. 'Not anymore,' Inuyasha thought sadly. "I miss you kaggie," he said putting the picture back where he got it. He started the car and drove home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Shit! He's home!' Kagome thought seeing Yako's truck in the driveway. She parked her car and snuck quietly into the house. She hoped like hell he wouldn't notice. She seen beer bottles scattered all across the floor. He was drunk and on th phone. She didn't have to sneak any closer to hear what he was saying.

"SHE DID WHAT?!?!" Yako yeled into the phone. It was Kikyo on the other line. Then he switched his tone to a dad like voice and said, "Don't worry baby daddy will take care of it."

Kagome ran silently up the stairs. 'If i can just make it to my room i'm safe,' Kagome thought frantically. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE BICH!!!" Yako yelled waddling up the stairs. He grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her down the stairs then threw her into a wall. She whimpered then Yako hit her so hard she fell to the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Are you crying you useless piece of shit!??!?!" Yako yelled picking he up then hitting her with an empty beer bottle. He hit her with his fist until she fell to the ground and then he started kicking her. He stopped when Kikyo got home about an hour later. He didn't want his precious little girl to see violence. "Now go to your room you little bich i'm tired of looking at your ugly face." Yako said walking away.

Kagome tried to push herself up. After the sixth try she did it and limped up the stairs. She made it to her room. She wa in pain. She tried to dial Sango's number but her hands were shaking to much and she passed out on the bed.

Inuyasha walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He thought about everything that happened today.

_do you smell that? it's so wonderful!!!_

**blood**

Inuyasha smelt the blood coming from Kagome's window. He leaped off his bed and out his window on to her roof. He silently slipped into her room and knelt by her bed. He looked her all over then seen the glass in her arms and some in her head. His vampire side was trying to take over. He felt his eyes go red and his fangs get longer. He fought it back as best he could. He gently pulled as much as the glass out as he could.

Kagome opened her eyes a little still half asleep. "Yashie what are you doing here?" she whispered.

'She must be asleep otherwise she'd have thrown me out the window,' he thought. Then in a gentle voice he said, "It's ok Kggie go back to sleep."

"Yashie don't let him hurt me anymor," she said quietly then fell back asleep.

He had no clue what she was talking about but he said, "Don't worry i won't let anyone hurt you i promise." He looked around for her cell phone. When he found it he flipped it open and found sango's number. He sent her a text that said,

HELP ME! COVERED IN CUTS AND BRUISES!!! PLZ COME GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!

He stayed with Kagome until he heard a trucks tires sqeal out front. He got up and went back to his room.

Sango jumped out of Miroku's pickup before it stopped. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't bother to knock so she ran right in. She seen the broken beer bottles and then she seen Yako who stepped in her way. "Out of my way you fucking bastard!" She yelled and then she shoved him out of the way. She ran to Kagome's room with Miroku behind her. "Kagome? Kagome baby wake up," she said franticlly coming up to kagome. Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't lose Kagome. She couldn't.

"Sango it's gonna be alright. We'll get her to a doctor," Miroku said picking up kagome and carrying her to the truck. Sango Stayed behindgrabbing Kagome's bag and stuffing it with clothes and what not. She threw the bag over her shoulder and ran to Miroku's truck.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Huh? Where am i?' Kagome thought staring up at a bright white light. She heard distant beeping. 'Am i....dead?' She couldn't remember anything except a dream she had. 'Something about inuyasha promising that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Oh well.'

"Kagome!" she heard Sango sob. She tried to turn her head but it hurt to much. She seen sango looking downat her. "Thank god your awake!"

'Sango wha-what happened to me?" Kagome said her voice hoarse.

"I would uess Yako did it again. I got your text an came right over," Sango said.

"My text?" She didn't remember texting.

"Ya me and Miroku were watchinga movie and you texted me. See," She took outher phone and showed kagome the text.

"I gotta go back home," Kagome said.

"No your not. your staying at my house," sango said.

"but sango i-" Sango looked at her. "Fine i'll go."

"Okay Miss Higarahi What happened?" The doctor asked coming in.

"I-uh-fell down the stairs," Kagome said.

The doctor gave her a funny look but told her what she needed to know and she was free to go. She had a broken arm and a broken rib and some hairline fractures on her skull. Sango helped her out to Miroku's truck. When they were dropped off at Sango's house her little brother Kohaku ran out. "Hey sis. Hey Kago-what happened to you?"

"She fell," Sango said helping Kagome out. "Kohaku get her bag." Kohaku nodded and did what he was told.

"Kagome how nice to you," Sango's father said.

"Hi dad," Kagome said. She used to call him by his name but he told her to call him dad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha sat in his room worrying about Kagome. 'What the hell is taking so long!?' he thought staring at his cell phone. Finally it rang. "How is she?"

"She's got a broken arm, a broken rib, and some hairline fractures on her skull," the voice said on the other end. "You were the one who sent that text weren't you?"

"Ya," Inuyasha said.

"you need to tell her you know," the voice said.

"I can't do that and you know it."

"She'd understand if you told her."

"She might but she would never forgive me or what i said."

"What exactly did you say?"

"She was the reason her father killed himself," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yash!"

"Well what was i supposed to do?!?!?"

"Not have been that harsh," the voice said.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Look Miroku i've known you for about as long as i've known Kagome so i'm counting on you to look after her. Do you know if her nd Naraku....well you know?"

"Not that i know of. Even you know she's not like that. Your thinkin of Kikyo," Miroku said.

"Ya i know. Just keep her safe for me."

"I'll try it's easier said than done," Miroku said.

"ok bye miroku."

"Bye yash."

They both hung up and inuyasha went downstairs. His Mom, dad, and older half-brother were in the kitchen.

"Look Sesshomaru came by," his mom said. Sesshomaru was his brother. Unlike Inuyasha he was full dog demon. His mother and Inuyasha's father had been married but she died and he met Izayoi. So now Sesshomaru lived in the mansion he'd grown up in.

"That's nice," Inuyasha said sarcasticlly.

"Oh what's the matter little brother? Didn't want to see me? I'm crying on the inside," Sesshomaru said with the same sarcasim. "Where's that little girlfriend of yours? What's er name Kag something or other?"

"Kikyo. And she's with her friends," Inuyasha said knowing she was with some other guy. Their relationship was fake. She didn't think so but that's what it was.

"No no no. The little girl that was always here. Ka- kag- Kagome! that's it! What happened to her?" sesshomaru taunted not knowing what went on.

"Sesshomaru can you come with me for a moment?" Their father asked. sesshomaru nodded and followe Inutaisho out of the room. Inuyasa never really said what happened between him and Kagome to his family.

"Honey what did happen to Kagome?" Izayoi asked looking concerned.

"Noting. We just decided to go different ways is all," inuyasha said. Izayoi knew he was lying but she let it drop.

"Inuyasha don't let my blood ruin your happiness," was all she said as inuyasha walked out.

**OK ALL DONE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE FOR NOW BUT I'LL WORK HARD ON GETTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. SO R&R BUT NO FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_HIHI!! UMM OK SO I DONT HAVE MUCH TO SAY SO FOR STARTERS XXPHOENIXLYNNXX WE R SOOOO GONNA HAVE TO FIND A DIFFERENT WAY TO TALK CAUSE I WANNA SAY STUFF TOO. SO ANYWHO UMMM ALL I CAN SAY IS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!! OH AND INUYASHA'S DEMON SIDE IS BASICALLY HIS HUMAN SIDE. BECAUSE THE VAMPIRE SIDE IS MUCH MORE DANGEROUS. SO ON WITH THE STORY!!!!......_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA WHOEVER THEY MAY BE......._**

_italics mean that the vampire sides thoughts_

**demon side is thinking**

'human/normal thoughts'

Kagome fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was a nice feeling to now that she could sleep soundly without being afraid. The last time she'd felt completely safe was when she was with inuyasha. Ever since they were little he never let anything hurt her from bullys to really anything except Yako. She'd never told him that she got the shit beat out of her almost every day. She always managed to hide it from him. Who knows what he would of done if he had known. 'Wish Naraku was like yash but at times Naraku is worse than yako.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He thought about everything. What had Miroku and kagome meant? It was driving him crazy! And then there was what his mom said. Has his attitude change since he left kagome been that obvious? And then there was the one question that kept coming back. What the hell had happened to Kagome to make her covered in bruises and cuts like that? 'Had Naraku done something? No that can't it. She was alone when she got home and if he'd of been there it I would have known...' Then it hit him. He bolted up out of bed and put the clothes he had worn that day back on and grabbed his car keys.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miroku was in the middle of one of his perverted dreams about sango when he heard someone knocking on the door and calling his name. e recognized the voice and slightly opened his eyes and mummbled, "What does he want now?!" Then loud enough for the person at the door to hear he yelled slightly groggy, "Alright i'm coming!!" He stummbled out of his bedroom and through the living room and kitchen and to the door. When he opened the door the stood Inuyasha with a really pissed off look.

"He hits her doesn't he?" Inuyasha asked in a really deadly vioce. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked still somewhat asleep.

"Yako. That bastard hits Kagome doesn't he!?" Inuyasha asked his eyes starting to glow a blood red color.

Miroku woke up instantly and said, "I honestly don't know. Sango knows but I don't. She won't tell me even though i've asked."

Inuyasha just stood there eyes glowing looking like a true vampire. He shook his head as if someone had said something to him. His eyes started glowing even more then he took off back to his car leaving Miroku standing there confused. He shook his head then dialed Sango's cell phone number.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sango heard her phone ringing and reached blindly around trying to find it. Not bothering to look who it was she answered. "Hello?"

"Sango it's me," Miroku said on the other line.

"Miroku do you have any fucking idea what time it is!?!?" She yelled. Thn she rememered Kagome was asleep so she quietly snuck out of her room and outside.

"I know i don't want to be awake either but i need to ask you something."

"what?"

"Does yako beat Kagome?"

"Why do you want to know?" sango asked getting defensive.

"Because," Mroku was stuck. He couldn't tell Sango about Inuyasha. so instead he said (which he wasn't lying), "Kagome's my friend to and i need to know."

Sango sighed and said, "Ya he does. Ever since she was little he's done it." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

Miroku knew she was getting ready to cry so he said, "Go back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Before sango could answer the line went dead. Se stared at the phone then went back inside.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up before Sango did. She looked at her friend then got up and grabbed er stuff. She quinced at the pain but kept on doing what she was doing. She caught a glimse of herself in the mirror. She had her left arm in a cast while her right was covered in bruises and cuts. She had a black eye. She heard Yakoyelling at her in her head. The the tears starting flowing down her face. Maybe she was useless. Maybe she should just disappear. No she couldn't do that to sango. to rin and ayame. And miroku. They all cared so much about her. They were her only family. She grabbed her clothes then went to the bathroom and got ready for school. She put on a plain black t-shirt and jeans. It hurt like hell but she forced herself through it. She put concealer on her eye and went out to see Sango waking up.

"why didn't you wake me up so icould help ypu?" Sango asked.

"I can do it. I'm fine. I've taken care of myself way before i met you,"Kagome said.

"I wish you'd let someone help you,"Sango said kind of sad.

Kagome and sango didn't really say anything until they got to school. Ayame and Rin came running up when they seen Kagome and Sango. "Hey where- OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ayame asked. She was staring at Kagome's arm.

"Nothing i just tripped and fell down the stairs is all," kagome lied. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want them to worry. The four of them talked until they had to go their seperate ways to their classes.

Kagome walked into her first hour class and sat down in her seat. Inuyasha wasn't in his. "Hey cutie," Naraku said coming up to her.

"Hi," Kagome said shyly. She normally was confident but not with Naraku. It wasn't a shyness like a girl is shy when she likes a guy it was mor of a scared shyness. There was something about her boyfriend that scared the living daylights out of her. It was the way he looked at her. Like he was undressing her with his eyes or something. She had managed to make their date's be in public so he wouldn't try anything. But that could only last for so long.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Well well well looks like your finally seeing things my way._ Inuyasha's vampire side thought.

"Shut up," He said weakly looking at the dead deer before him. He killed it a little while before. He hadn't realized he'd done it. He had gotten so mad he let his vampire side take over. He was just glad it was only a deer and not a person. He heard footsteps coming his way. He turned his head to the noise but didn't see anything. He looked turned his head back to where he was looking at.

"So this is where you went off to," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you want?" Inuyaha snapped meeting his brother's cold glare head on with his own.

"Dad and Izayoi were worried so i came out to look for you," Sesshomaru said. "Come on let's go."

"No," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru not putting up with childishness said, "Fine owe me gas money though i didn't think i'd have to drive to five towns away to find you. Come home when you get done sulking." He walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school Kagome had agreed to go with Naraku to someplace that he said he liked t go. She followed him out to his car and got in. He smirked and started driving.

They passed one town after another. When he finally stopped it was i front of a deserted cemetary. He got out and opened her door. She didn't want to get out. So he grabbed her arm and pulled her out and to te back of the cemetary. She screamed. He threw her on the ground and started to unbutton her pants. What she feared was happening and no one could save her.

**_ALRITE I GUESS ITS A CLIFFHANGER. BUT U'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS!!! CYA_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_OK SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I STILL REALLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BUT MY ROOM IS ALMOST ALL CLEAN!!! *CLAPS HANDS* SO THAT MEANS MY LAPTOP AND EVERYTHING WON'T BE TAKEN AWAY. SO YA SO HAPPY. UMMM WELL REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!! OH AND I'M TRYING TO WORK AYAME AND RIN MORE INTO TIS AS I CAN BUT THEY WON'T BE MENTIONED AS MUCH AS SANGO._**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA WHOEVER THEY MAY BE......._**

_italics mean that the vampire sides thoughts_

**demon side is thinking**

'human/normal thoughts'

Inuyasha sat beating himself up about Kagome getting hit. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed before. He sat there staring off into oblivion when he heard a faint scream. e snapped out of his self torment. He heard another scream then a girl pleading no and stop. 'Wait a minute! That's that's Kagome!' He smelt tears and.....

**naraku!** his demon side growled.

Without a second thought he shot up ad bolted to the spot where he heard Kagome.

Kagome started crying. 'This can't be happening!' she thought. Then out of old habbit she yelled, "Inuyasha help me!!" Naraku smirked and unbuttoned his own pants. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"Get off of her now!" a voice ordered darkly.

"Why should i? She's my girlfriend and if i wanna fuck her i'm gonna fuck her," Naraku said.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked past Naraku to see who this person was. Whoever they were they were hidden in the shadows. The voice sounded so familar.

Naraku paid no attention to whoever it was and proceeded to what he was doing. The person in the shadows growled and all that could be seen was glowing blood red eyes. Then in a flash of red and silver the person leaped from the shadows grabbed Naraku by the throat and tossed him pretty far away. More than likely broke bones as hard as as he landed. The person's back was to kagome and they said in a eadly scary voice, "If you EVER touch her again i'll fucking kill you without a second thought." Naraku looked scared as he quickly got up and took off back to his car.

Kagome didn't know who this guy was but he saved her innocence. "Um thank you..." she said meekly. The person turned around slowly. She gasped. It-it couldn't be Inuyasha. This guy had scary looking eyes and huge ass fangs. "in-inu-yasha?" she whispered.

Inuyaha knelt down infront of Kagome slowly. He knew his vampire side had flared up again and the look on her face said that she was terrified. plus her heart was beating loudly it. wheter that was from his appereance or Naraku trying to rape her he honestly didn't know. He felt his eyes go back to his normal gold and his fangs getting smaller. "Ya it's me. Don't be scared," he said as he held out his hand. "Come on i'll take you home."

She stood up ignoring his hand then she noticed that her pants where still undone. She quickly redid them. "Lead the way," she said.

He looked down and said, "Your gonna have to get on my back cause my cars not here."

"i'll walk." She shot him the death glare and took off down a path.

he stood there then making up his mind he yelled, "Kagome wait!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "What?!" She yelled. She didn't sound happy.

He ran infront of her and said, "I'm sorry. i was an ass and i didn't mean a word i said about the thing about your dad."

"Sorry's just a word inuyasha. It doesn't make up for anything. It can't go back to the day you said that and make everything better. You put me through fucking hell!" She tried to move past him but he grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you listen to me! I know what i said was hurtful and stupid. Do you not think I've been in hell to!??! i fucking love you i always have! And when i said that and seen the look on your face i truelly wanted to die. I never wanted to hurt you but i had to. For your safety. Then when i found out that yako beats you that- that-" he couldn't find the words. So he pulled her close and just below a whisper, "I'm sorry i didn't notice before. I should have known i'm-"

'Did he just say he loved me?' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha," she looked up at him. He let his arms drop to his sides and turned away from her. his cute little dog ears were flat against his head. He was upset.

"I should get you home," he said in a sad voice.

This was her chance! Kagome flung her good arm around his waist and said, "I love you too. and i always have. You were the only person that kept me going when my dad died. You kept me alive. If you hadn't been there i wouldn't be standing here now. i'm sorry. i just..." she didn't know what to say. So she started crying everything was swirling through her head and she didn't know what to do. He quickly turned aroundto face her and scooped his arms around her.

He whispered, "Shh it's gonna be ok. Don't cry i'm right here and i'm not gonna leave again." She looked up at him. He bent his head down and kissed her. Something he'd wanted to do for a long time. She kissed back. When they were done doing that he picked her up and told her to hold on. she did and he took off at full speed.

"Where are they?!?!" Izayoi worried. She paced back and forth infront of the kitchen window. Se was biting her nails and worried sick. Her son had been missing all day! And he'd been so depressed lately.... No! She couldn't think like that. "Oh WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!?" she cried. She never cussed and she never yelled out. (That's wht scared inutaishou. (a/n: forgive me if i spelled that wrong it's like three in the morning and im tired)

"It's going to be alright. Sesshomaru is going to find him and everything will be okay," he said wrapping his arms around her. He didn't like seeing his mate worrying like this. That's when sesshomaru pulled up. Izayoi looked even more worried (if that was possible) when only sesshomaru got out.

"Well where is he!?!?" She asked frantically.

"Here i am! You miss me?" Inuyasha asked appearing on the roof. Kagome had fallen asleep and he put her on his bed for the time being.

Izayoi leaped from her mate's arms and yelled, "Where the hell where you!!!??? I've been worried sick!!" She started crying again.

He leaped off the roof and said, "I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you worry but-"

"But nothing you have no exscuse to make up for this!" She yelled.

He grabbed his mother's hand and lead her back inside and up the stairs to his room. He silently opened the door. He let go off his mother's hand and walked quietly over to Kagome. He whispered, "This is why i was gone."

Izayoi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she walked over to Kagome. "My god what happened to her?" She whispered looking at the injuries she had gotten from Yako. "She's gotten so beautiful." She reached out and lightly touched Kagome's forehead.

"Can she stay here for awhile? She's having problems at home," Inuyasha asked.

Izayoi nodded and said, "Of course i wouldn't have it any other way. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha told her that she could stay here. Izayoi told him to take Kagome to the guest room but kagome said, "If it's alright i would like to stay with Inuyasha." She reached out for his hand. He took it and knelt down beside her. Izayoi smiled and said, "Of course." She walked out shutting the door behind her. Her son was happier. Her prayers had been answered.

"Kagome you need to rest some more," Inuyasha said still holding her hand.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "Of course." He laid down next to her. She wrapped her good arm around him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He wanted to ask her something but decided to let it drop. She fell asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?" Sango yelled. She heard about Naraku and Kagome had just told her and ayame about inuyasha. Kagome also said to make everythinglook normal and to prevent her from being hit her and Inuyasha had decided to keep their being together a secret. So at the school they supposedly hated each other.

"Oh calm down Sango.i think it's romantic," Ayame said. She hadn't heard about naraku yet. But when she did she'd no doubt rip his head off. Being a wolf demon she could do that.

"Being almost raped is romantic?"Rin asked coming over to them. Rin knew anything and everything about romance. She always had her head buried in one of those romance novels. She hadn't heard about Inuyasha though but she had heard about naraku.

"WHAT!?!?" Ayame turned her burning emerald green eyes to Kagome.

"It was araku not Inuyasha," sango said.

Ayame looked around the room for naraku mummbling,"Where is that fucking bastard? I'll fucking rip his mother fucking head off!" In her search for the bastard she noticed someone she'd never noticed before. Havinga complete change in mood she asked, "Who's he?"

Everyone turned to look and see who ayame was talking about. Inuyasha was talking to a guy with long black (a/n:i think it's black idk just go with it.) tied into a high ponytail. He had pretty blue eyes. "He's gorgoues!" Ayame squealed.

"Not really. He's not sexy enough," rin said looking at him.

"Oh no one's ever sey enough for you," ayame snapped back not taking her eyes off the new guy. "That's why you don'thave a boyfriend. Your to picky. you looking for a romance novel character."

"I'll find him someday!" Rin yelled back.

"Oh my god he's coming over here," Ayame squealed turning back around.

The new guy came over and smiled and said, "Hi my names Koga. I'm new here."

**_ALL DONE!!! SO PLZ PLZ REVIEW. IF U DO I'LL GIVE U A *LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM* I'LL GIVE U ONE OF MY AWSOME GOTHIC CUPCAKES!!! (NOT REALLY BUT OH WELL) BUT IN ALL HONESTY I NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS IF U WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER. BYE ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_THE GIRL NEXT DOOR_**

**_. i still have nothing to say!!! (which is odd because normally i dont shutup) BUT OH WELL WHO GIVES A FUCK. SO R&R NO FLAMES U KNOW SAME OLD SAME OLD. OH AND EVEN THOUGH I PUT KOGA IN HERE HE'S NOT REALLY GOING TO BE HEARD FROM A LOT. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY BuT OH WELL WHO CARES_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE I MITE MENTION BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN INUYASHA WHOEVER THEY MAY BE......._**

_italics mean that the vampire sides thoughts_

**demon side is thinking**

'human/normal thoughts'

"Hi Koga," Rin said smiling. Ayame shot her a look but that only made her laugh. "My name's rin. And this is sango, Kagome, and the little pouting redhead is Ayame." She pointed to each of her friend's. Koga's smile got bigger when Rin pointed to Kagome.

"Hi Kagome," koga said sitting down next to her. Ayame looked shocked. Kagome shot her a sad look and mouthed, ' talk to him'

"So Koga where'd you move here from?" Ayame asked.

"Not to far from here. A few towns over," Koga said the least bit interested in Ayame. Ayame got up and walked away.

"I'll be right back," Kagome said gettig up and following Ayame. "Ayame hold up!"

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Are you upset about the koga thing?"

Ayame looked at her and lied, "No i'm ok. It doesn't bother me. I gotta get to class."

"Ayame!"

"Just- i gotta get to class," ayame lied.

"Um does anyone have Kaede's lit. clas first hour?" Koga asked.

Ayame stopped and smiled and said, "I do let me see your schedule." The two walked off.

Kagome smiled and headed back to Sango and Rin. She sat down and noticed Rin staring at her. "What?" Kagome asked.

(sango had filled rin in on the Inuyasha thing) "Does Inuyasha have any brothers?" Rin asked.

"Umm i think he has one. why do you ask?"

"Because i have a good feeling," Rin said before grabbing the book she was reading out of her bag. She didn't say anything more about it. She was already in her fantasy lala love land and there was no point in even trying to talk to her.

"So freak where have you been the past two days?" Kikyo asked flanked by her group of whores.

"None of your business," Kagome answered. "But if you must know i was in the hosptital for what your father did to me."

"Well you deserved it. Daddy said if your sorry ass isn't home tonight then he'll do it again. And if you call me names then he'll kill you." Kikyo smiled then flipped her hair and went over to inuyasha. She flung her arms around him and tried kissing him. Kagome was furious and kind of sad. 'Maybe he likes her more than me. He'd get more action with her than he would with me.' Kagome got up and headed off somewhere where she couldn't see those two.

Inuyasha see Kagome walk away. He was going to have to catch her. "Kikyo i think we should breakup," inuyaha said pushing her away.

"Why? There's someone else isn't there?" She asked darkly. "When i find out who she is You and that bitch are gonna pay! It'll be the last thing she ever does!! you'll regret cheating on me!!!! He rolled his eyes then ran to go find kagome. He walked down the hallways until he seen her leaning against her locker. She looked tired.

"What's the matter?" He asked looking down at her.

"Nothing. I got to get to class." She pushed pass him and started to walk towards the classroom.

"Hey wait up!" Inuyasha lightly grabbed her wrist. She shook him off and started walking again. She wasn't used to people caring for her and whe sango asked wht was wrong she told Sango to leave it alone and normally she did. Inuyasha was persistent though. He fllowed her but she ignored him. It had been a long two days and she needed time to sort everything out. Getting annoyed Inuyasha went infront of her an grabbed her shoulders rather roughly. That's when everything in her snapped. Looking at Inuyasha made her suddenly think of Yako when he ges ready to hit her. Her eyes got big and she whimpered.

She was scared of him! This is exactly what he had been afraid of. He let go stunned. She stepped back a far off look in her eyes. She stood there for a minute then the far off look disappeared then it seemed to kick in what she'd just done. "I'm sorry i have to go!" she said and ran off. He stood there and wondered what the hell had just happened. He started to go after her but he knew whatever had just happened she didn't want to tell him. He went off to class.

Kagome walked into her first class right before the bell rang. She glanced around the room. Naraku wasn't there and Inuyasha was staring at her. He looked worried. She sat down and didn't look at him. She felt bad for what happened but she didn't want him to know that Yako scared her that much. She just couldn't tell him, not yet anyway. So for the rest of the day she avoided him. When school finally ended she went to go get into her car when she remembered Inuyasha drove her to school. "Shit!" she huffed going over to his car. e wasn't there yet. So she stood there waiting when Kikyo came up.

"What the fuck?!!? Why are you standing next to my boyfriend's car?" Kikyo asked ion a snotty bitchy voice. "Wait a minute! It's you......" she said starting to figure out everything. "You bitch! Your going to FUCKING pay!!!!!! Wait till daddy hears about this you bitch!"

**_OK ALL DONE FOR NOW. SO UMMM FLAMELESS REVIEWS (A LOT!) AND I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. SORRY IT WASN'T A LONG CHAPTER BUT OH WELL. BYE ;)_**


	8. authors note read it!

OMFG!!!! i ust typed out chapter 8 but the damn thing didnt save! so i'll type it again tomorrow and yeah. but i just wanted to post this to let you all know im alive and still writing this fic!but i have beem super busy and havent had time to type but im back now and im going to work ahrd to finish me stories. oh and one more thing if you guys have any ideas for this feel free to share them. so i suppose that's it. i'll try and get chapter 8 up tomorrow if that doesnt work ill kill the laptop. so bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM ALIIIVE! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP BUT I HAVENT BEEN WRITING FOR A YEAR SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **

Kagome stood there in pure panic but she wasn't about to show her fear to her stepsister, it's what Kikyo wanted. So with a deep calming breath she stood up straight and said, "Go ahead, Kikyo. Tell Yako. I don't care anymore."

Kikyo made some sort of noise that resembled animal rage. With a lunge she blindly grabbed a chunk of Kagome's hair and started to pull. "You stupid bitch! I'll teach you to mess with MY boyfriend!" She rammed Kagome's head on the back of the car.

That's when Kagome snapped. She had taken abuse from Yako for years and she took crap from Naraku but she was _not_ going to take it from this stupid slut. "Get the fuck off of me!" Kagome let her free hand form a fist and swung into Kikyo's stomach. The death grip on her hair loosened and that's when she sprang into action. She blindly swung her fist in the direction of Kikyo's precious face, it was a direct hit. Years of anger and frustration started to come out as she kept repeating that action. "Inuyasha is my boyfriend and I'm gonna make sure you remember that!" She was about to punch her again but a hand from behind her closed over her fist.

"Don't Kagome. She isn't worth it," Inuyasha said.

He was walking out of school when that Sango girl came running up to him. "Have you seen Kagome?" She asked.

"No," he answered icily. He had kept on walking towards the parking lot when he heard Kagome shout. When he got there he saw a bloody and bruising Kikyo and a more than furious Kagome.

Kagome let her fist drop and let what had just happened. "Oh God.." she whispered.

"You stupid bitch," Kikyo laughed. With a triumphant smile she continued, "You haven't won. I'll see you at home." She winked and cat walked away like a bloody face was a new fashion statement.

"Kagome? Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He's gonna kill me. He's really going to kill me this time…" she said weakly.

"No. He's not. Get in the car Kagome," Inuyasha said trying to form a plan. She got in the car with shaking hands. "It will be ok, I promise Kaggie. I won't let him hurt you." She looked over at Inuyasha and nodded.

The drive to Inuyasha's house was silent. She sat at his kitchen table watching him call someone on his cell phone.

"It's me," Inuyasha said into the phone. "Don't flatter yourself this isn't a social call. I need you to do me a favor." He waited for the other person to answer. "I need you to let Kagome stay there for a little while. Please?" the voice answered and Inuyasha's face lit up. "Ok. I'll bring her by in a few."

"Who was that?" Kagome asked after he hung up.

"Sesshomaru. You're staying in his mansion until things settle down."

"But what about my stuff?"

"I'll go get it. You aren't going back into that house Kagome."

"I'm not letting you go through my underwear and what not Inuyasha."

He sighed knowing she had a point. "Alright. You can come with me but you can't leave your room got that?"

Kagome nodded and went up to his room so they could go to her room. She grabbed a lot of her clothes and other things she needed. She could hear Yako screaming downstairs and she cringed. "Alright. I think I have everything I need for now." She said.

Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to her. He was to busy looking at the picture above her desk. It was the picture he drew her of the raven. "You still kept this?"

"Of course I did."

He wanted to stay something but he heard Yako shuffling and yelling and figured it was time to leave. "Come on let's get out of here."

**ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I JUST WANTED TO TEST THE WATER AND GET BACK INTO THINGS. SO MORE LATER. **


End file.
